


Better

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Rice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-19
Updated: 2004-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	Better

Oh yes, this was better than anything. Better than those nights with Nicholas, when he would take his violin and hide it, and beckon to him, laughing, taunting him with words like "Come and claim it back!"

Better than the quietness he'd had for a brief time with Gabrielle. Even though the silence had penetrated him so deeply.

He pretended he just wanted the land. It was, indeed, a fine plantation, a good investment.

But it was the man that intrigued him. There were many fine plantations; only one contained Louis.

Taking Louis. Oh yes, this was better than anything.


End file.
